


Thirst Trapped

by smore13



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Bastard Hyuck, Bastard Johnny, Bastard Ten, Drinking, House Party, M/M, Marijuana, Minor Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Open Relationships, Past Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Public Display of Affection, Slice of Life, Sloppy Makeouts, Sweet Awkward Hendery, bisexual culture is developing embarrassing crushes on every hot person you meet, everybody fuckin around it's fine, mentioned sex, public boner, sk8r boy hendery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smore13/pseuds/smore13
Summary: “You’ve been following him since the fundraiser, you said?” Ten asked innocently.“Uh…” he tried, realizing that he’d somehow managed to fuck it up. Ten had been all distracted by resenting Johnny and now somehow he’d managed to draw his attention back to Hendery’s extracurricular interest in the man.“That was six months ago,” Ten pointed out brightly. “You've been following my not-quite-ex on insta for six months? Why would that be, hmm? Are you a fan? It’s true you do have a thing for shitty alternative bands, I’ll give you that~”Hendery pursed his lips, willing himself not to blush. Not especially because of Johnny, rather because Ten had a special gift for teasing him in a way that poked straight at his dignity until it bruised. Or maybe he was just especially susceptible to Ten himself.“I just think he’s neat,” he muttered, slurping angrily at his soup when Ten laughed. “It’s not my fault he’s so tall and buff and hot. I’m not the only thirsty bitch in his mentions. If he got you to fall, what chance did I have?”or, alternatively, Hendery has terrible taste in men and a bad habit of thirsting way out of his league. But a boy can try, right?
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Comments: 35
Kudos: 149





	Thirst Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my fault, I blame the tl.  
> This was supposed to be a fucking 2.5k (self) challenge and I fucked it all the way up. And it took me forever and it's mediocre but here it is.  
> The johndery that nobody asked for but the one that was inspired partially by the man himself.
> 
> [This](https://twitter.com/peaceeewhy/status/1078823754187165696?s=20) the Johnny in question lol  
> Poor Hendery. Just falling left and right for the people who take the most sick pleasure out of torturing him. Eh, maybe he likes it.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

“You’re free Saturday, right? Johnny’s band is playing a house party near the school and he bullied me into going but I refuse to show up alone.”

“Huh? Oh yeah, I heard,” Hendery replied mindlessly, not looking up from the supremely difficult task of stirring the pot of ramen he was making for himself and Ten. There was a long pause before his roommate appeared in his line of vision so suddenly he nearly splashed boiling hot broth fucking everywhere.

“Jesus, dude,” Hendery muttered, glancing over at Ten who was studying him, eyes narrowed.

_ “How _ did you hear?” he asked pointedly and somehow it was only then that Hendery realized his mistake. Well shit.

He contemplated all of the various lies and backtracks he could conceivably spout out in an attempt to dodge Ten’s scrutiny (and judgment. We can’t forget the judgement) but whereas his roommate was quick and suspicious, Hendery was braindead and earnest. He had already hesitated too long for anything he could come up with to sound believable and he sucked at lying anyway and ugh… it was whatever at that point.

“I… may or may not have followed him on insta after you introduced us at the Pride fundraiser that time,” he admitted, doing his best to sound nonchalant. “He seemed cool. He posted about the party, telling people they’d be playing.”

“Psht,  _ tried _ to introduce y’all, you mean,” Ten said, dismissive. He bumped Hendery aside gently with his hip, reaching over to turn off the burner and move the pot off the heat. “Seemed cool, my ass - he tricked us into watching his booth for like two hours while he hung all over other hot alumni and then disappeared with one of them the minute his shift was over.”

Hendery did recall that, yes.

“Yeah okay, so that wasn’t like… technically the itinerary we had planned for that day but I dunno. It felt good to help the cause, right? Plus, didn’t Johnny end up with the highest donation total that day? Seems like the hot alumni cracked open their pocketbooks.”

“Don’t fucking remind me. This is how he gets away with the-” Ten waved his hand around vaguely, “-everything his is. The bastard.”

Hendery couldn’t help but grin. His roommate talked big game but Hendery knew he had to get  _ something _ out of his continued relationship with his old friend - Ten wasn’t the type to bother hanging around people he actually hated.

“Wow, for someone who insists on staying friends, you sure have a lot of resentment toward your ‘He’s Not My Exboyfriend We Never Technically Dated At Least I Can Say I Wasn’t Stupid Enough To Try That’,” Hendery offered cheerfully, putting on his best Ten impression at the end. The man in question did not seem very pleased by the attempt as he ladled ramen into bowls for the two of them.

“Let’s just refer to him as my Baby Gay Awakening™ and leave it at that. Less of a mouthful,” Ten replied dryly. “It encapsulates the intensity, brevity, AND stupidity of what we had. Johnny Suh is what happens when you make decisions with your dick instead of your brain. Never again.”

“He doesn’t seem so bad,” Hendery murmured to himself, fetching a couple pairs of chopsticks and spoons for each of them. When he turned around, Ten was standing with both hands on his hips, smirking knowingly. Uh oh.

“You’ve been following him since the fundraiser, you said?” Ten asked innocently, turning to retrieve Hendery’s ramen. He swapped the bowl out for utensils, following far too closely as Hendery moved to sit at their dinky kitchen table.

“Uh…” he tried, realizing that he’d somehow managed to fuck it up. Ten had been all distracted by resenting Johnny and now somehow he’d managed to draw his attention back to Hendery’s extracurricular interest in the man.

“That was six months ago,” Ten pointed out brightly. “You've been following my not-quite-ex for six months? Why would that be, hmm? Are you a fan? It’s true you do have a thing for shitty alternative bands, I’ll give you that~”

Hendery pursed his lips, willing himself not to blush. Not especially because of Johnny, rather because Ten had a special gift for teasing him in a way that poked straight at his dignity until it bruised. Or maybe he was just especially susceptible to Ten himself.

“I just think he’s neat,” he muttered, slurping angrily at his soup when Ten laughed. “It’s not my fault he’s so tall and buff and hot. I’m not the only thirsty bitch in his mentions. If he got you to fall, what chance did I have?”

“When you put it that way, it sounds fair. Did he follow you back at least?” his roommate asked with a teasing grin. Ah there it was. Right on schedule.

“You know, it’s really not important who follows who or how many mutuals you have between you,” Hendery blabbed hopelessly, shoving an obnoxiously large pile of noodles into his mouth. “What’s important are the friends you made along the way.”

He ignored the way Ten’s expression melted briefly into pity before he sighed, smiling wryly.

“Oh baby, don’t feel bad. I’ve been trying to tell you he’s an idiot,” he cooed, reaching out to pinch one of Hendery’s cheeks. He tried to glare, shrugging him off but it was hard to look intimidating with strings of ramen noodles hanging down his chin.

“Well, I guess that’s a big ol’ enthusiastic ‘yes’ to coming with me to the party then, yeah?” Ten teased with a wide grin. “You wouldn’t miss the chance to see your boy toy in person rather than just tagged in my pictures, right?”

Hendery, who had been mid-slurp by then, nearly choked. He somehow managed not to spray food absolutely everywhere, coughing, not helped at all by Ten’s harsh slapping on his back.

“Quit it,” he mumbled finally, swatting his friend away. He snatched the napkin from under Ten’s bowl, wiping his face and mouth. “You still want me to come? Even though I-”

“I told you. I simply Will Not show up alone,” Ten said firmly before breaking into a smile that was far too knowing for Hendery’s liking. “Besides, if I’m going to have to be there anyway, I might as well get some entertainment out of the deal. God knows the music wouldn’t do it for me. And you have such an adorably obvious panic about you in front of your crushes, that’ll be more than enough to keep me happy all night! Honestly, I know it’s better this way, but I miss making you trip over yourself all the time. Talk about entertainment. Those were the days~”

Damn it, Ten.

Okay, so like, yeah… he’d had a big fat ugly crush on Ten for maybe the first two years of knowing him or something. But it really wasn’t his fault. If Johnny was Ten’s Baby Gay Awakening™, Ten was definitely Hendery’s. Obviously to far less volatile results.

But that was all in the past! Ten was loving but uninterested, sweet but stern in his insistence that Hendery should not pine over him. So he'd stopped. 

And the fact that his first official post-Ten stupid useless crush was on the very same man’s ex-but-not-quite, who Hendery had seen in person fewer than a handful of times and had yet to properly meet, wasn't anyone's business. No need to Sigmund Freud any of that bullshit thank you very much.

“So… I can take that as a yes, right? You’ll come with me, baby?” Ten prompted, smiling too sweetly. He ran his foot over Hendery’s bare leg, reaching over to give his thigh a squeeze under the table. “You wouldn’t let your fear of acting a fool in front of your shiny new crush stop you from emotionally supporting your favorite boy in the world, would you?”

A demon. Ten was a demon. His rights were revoked. 

Hendery might go so far as to think that maybe Ten was actually the weak link in the JohnTen relationship and therefore Johnny was probably even cooler than he thought. He would  _ not _ be going so far as to say that to Ten, however. He still valued life.

“Yeah, fine, whatever. Tone down the desperation just a skosh, maybe?” he agreed breezily, doubling over with a loud whimper when Ten immediately jabbed him roughly in the side.

“Watch it,” he seethed, patting Hendery gently on the head as he recovered. “Speaking of desperation, though - if you really are looking to impress Johnny for god knows what reason, I’d suggest bringing your skateboard with you on Saturday.”

“What? Why? So I can be the awkward douche doing kickflips in the driveway while everyone parties inside?” Hendery asked dubiously. Ten arched a disparaging eyebrow.

“You would question my insider tips?” he demanded, glaring at him. Hendery glared back, holding his gaze for a good 15 seconds before giving up with a sigh.

_ “No,” _ he huffed, rolling his eyes. “I’ll bring my stupid board, oh wise Johnny-whisperer.” Ten instantly perked up, reaching over to pat him on the shoulder,

“That’s what I thought, smart baby. And don’t worry, it’ll be fun, I promise.”

  
  


It was… medium fun.

It wasn’t unfun, at least.

They'd arrived fashionably late due to who Ten is as a person, which in this case, meant Johnny's band had already started playing. They were set up in the front room of the decently sized suburban house, with the drum set on the first landing above the rest of the group at the foot of the stairs. Hendery felt like a giant moron lugging his board with him as Ten dragged him behind, shoving his way through the crowd. He managed to snag them a spot up front, a little to one side.

The band was half decent. As in literally, half of them were decent. Johnny was impressively good (and impressively hot) on the bass, and the drummer girl (a pretty, wispy redhead covered in freckles) was pretty bomb. The two guitarists were another story. The shorter dark haired dude was decent at guitar and decent at backing vocals but not so great at doing them both at once, while the tall, scrawny blond guy was painfully mediocre. White dude privilege was real. Hendery vaguely wondered if those guys were the ones who started the band and were therefore harder to kick out. It was a real shame - he thought the band actually had the chance to be something if those guys got the boot.

It was the lead singer who really saved it for them, that much was clear. He looked younger than the rest, closer to Hendery's age. He was Asian too, slender and _ pretty _ with this voice… He'd never heard anything quite like it. Hendery didn't recognize the song, so it was probably an original, but the singer's voice fit it perfectly. He found himself bouncing and swaying along, clutching his board to his chest, forgetting about the shitty guitar, half forgetting about Johnny, just vibing. 

When the song was over he rapped his rings against his board in place of applause, watching as Ten fluttered his fingers at Johnny in greeting, receiving a grin and an acknowledging nod from not just his friend, but the singer as well.

“You know him?” Hendery asked, leaning in to be heard as the opening riff of the next song started.

“Of fucking course I know- oh. You mean Hyuck?” Ten asked, blatantly pointing at the pretty singer. Hendery grabbed the offending hand, shoving it down as he sputtered in complaint. Not that the band had attention to spare them but still. Ten leaned back to look him over, smiling wryly.

“Really?? Are you serious right now? Pick a lane!” he yelled teasingly over the music. Hendery merely looked around pointedly, turning away from his judgement and returning his focus to the band. Ten leaned forward to shake him, laughing in his ear.

“Whatever, I’ll try to introduce you to them after,” he yelled, far too loud. “Emphasis on  _ try. _ They’re both slippery suckers.”

Hendery nodded too hard, batting Ten away, returning to bopping to the music.

They played about 5 more songs - a couple covers, mostly original stuff. It was all fun to listen to and the two guitarists even got their shit together for a few songs when, for a brief and shining moment, they were kind of great. Hendery wished he could hear more of that.

When they finally ended the set, half the crowd made a mad dash for the kitchen and alcohol, while the other rushed the band. Ten watched in distaste as people pushed past them to try to talk to the members.

“Let’s grab drinks first but keep your eyes on ‘em or they can and will escape,” he murmured, lips brushing Hendery’s ear as he leaned in close. “Come on.”

Ten grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him through what was left of the crowd to elbow their way into the kitchen. The pickings were a little slim but they managed to do a few shots and grab hold of some White Claws (Ten pretended to complain about this but Hendery was chill - he’d never minded being a basic bitch. A buzz was a buzz).

By the time they returned to the front room, stuff had mostly died down and Johnny was still there, along with the white drummer girl. The pretty singer had disappeared though.

Johnny’s back was to them as they approached, chatting casually with the drummer. Hendery was still holding his board in one hand and his drink in the other when Ten grabbed him roughly by the shoulders and barreled him forward. He nearly tripped headfirst into Johnny’s person, managing to right himself but not without throwing an arm out to steady himself. On their target's back unfortunately.

Johnny paused, glancing over his shoulder, looking rightfully affronted. He zeroed in on Hendery, pursing his lips in annoyance at being grappled by a stranger.

“...hi?” he offered, kind enough not to chew him out at least.

“Uh…” Hendery started, looking over his own shoulder at Ten pleadingly. His roommate propped up on his tiptoes, giving Johnny vicious stink eye.

“Really? That’s how you greet my friends?” he demanded, keeping Hendery firmly wedged between Johnny and himself. “What if he was a fan? God knows you have few enough.”

“Tenster! I was wondering where the hell you’d disappeared to,” Johnny said, perking up considerably at the sight of a familiar face. Damn… he was so fine. “Glad you didn’t cut and run.”

“I’m not  _ that _ terrible,” Ten said, tone markedly softer as he fought an affectionate smile. He coughed, aiming for breezy once more. “Besides, why would I come all the way down here just to skip out on the party? You guys sounded great, by the way.  _ You guys.” _

He nodded at Johnny and the drummer girl, who was watching the exchange with amusement, pointedly.

“Yeah, yeah. I could hear it over the beat. There will be more mandatory guitar practice, don’t worry. We’ll get there,” she said cheerfully. “Anyway, who’s your friend?”

“Oh right,” Ten replied, shaking Hendery by the shoulders. “This is my roommate, Hendery. This is Johnny - who you  _ should _ know but don’t, through no fault of ours. And Amy, his bandmate. She’s chill as fuck.”

“Thanks for the sweet character reference,” she joked, reaching past Johnny to shake Hendery’s hand. “How’s rooming with Ten? Is he a nightmare like he’d lead us to believe or just a big, smooshy teddy bear deep down?”

Ten tsked then grinned, bumping her with his shoulder. Hendery considered for a second.

“Uhhh I’d say it’s split pretty even - about half, half,” he replied factually, earning a much harsher elbow from Ten. He glanced over at Johnny who was eying the two of them carefully. He looked like he wanted to say something but thought better of it.

“So I take it from Ten’s passive aggressive introduction that I was supposed to meet you before?” he asked, shooting Ten a teasing look that only earned him an eye roll in return.

“I mean… we already kind of met. Back at that Pride event you were fundraising for like last October? You talked to us for a few minutes,” Hendery offered, feeling desperately awkward. With Johnny’s attention on him directly he wasn’t sure whether to look him straight in the eye or avoid his gaze entirely, so he ended up settling on perhaps the worst option of allowing his eyes to dart around wildly. He steeled himself, committing to looking Johnny in the face just in time to see that he clearly had no memory of him.

“Oh right… The fundraiser, that was a good time,” Johnny said noncommittally.

“Maybe for you,” Ten groused. Johnny smirked at him, looking ready to bait. He was interrupted, though, by a loud voice from behind.

“Tennie baby!”

Hendery was jostled when Ten was tackled roughly from the side, nearly tripping into Johnny again, who reached out to steady him.

It was the singer. He had Ten locked in an enthusiastic back hug, hobbling them side to side and rubbing his face into the back of Ten’s neck to loud and indignant complaint. The drummer laughed and rolled her eyes before getting caught up in a conversation with another girl who’d brought her a drink.

“Why must you always hang all over me?” Ten demanded, wiggling to try to escape the other boy’s iron grip (to no avail). “This is why I never wanna come to your stupid performances.” He was trying to sound annoyed but Hendery knew him well enough to know it was fake. It seemed like the singer did too.

“You never want to come to our performances because our guitarists suck and because you hate granting Johnny happiness,” he teased, waddling the two of them off in the direction of the kitchen. “I know you’re just mad that you’d still dick him down even though he’s an asshole. Just ignore him! Love me instead~”

Ten rolled his eyes, allowing himself to be herded,

“Fuck you, that’s not true. And even if it was, I’ve got a whole ass Xuxi - I don’t need either of you, thanks very much.”

“Oh, don’t play coy, Tennie Ten! Lucas told me y’all had an open relationship.”

“Open relationship doesn’t mean open to  _ you.” _

“That has been proven unequivocally false by now~”

Hendery chuckled to himself.

“They do look pretty together,” he reasoned, turning back to Johnny.

“That’s coz they’re both pretty,” Johnny mused, eyes still locked on the pair until they were fully out of sight. It wasn’t until he turned his attention squarely back on Hendery that he realized… shit. He was alone with Johnny’s attention. God why did he have to be so hot? Hendery really wasn’t good at hot people. It was like there was an equal ratio of how down to fuck Hendery was versus how much verbal diarrhea he would unintentionally spew. It was that lovely image which had him clamping his mouth firmly shut as Johnny took a moment to look him up and down.

“Hmm, nice accessory. It really pulls the whole ‘fit together,” Johnny said in a tone that sounded markedly sarcastic, and a smile that betrayed his amusement at Hendery's expense. “Seems a pain to lug a board around a party just to commit the hot skater boy aesthetic but I admire your dedication. You know how to use it at least?”

“Ummmm, Ten made me bring it,” was all Hendery could think to respond. He was a little shook up by the combination of Johnny’s attention, disdain, ‘hot’, and his teasing all at once. He was but a simple disaster bisexual - he wasn’t built for this. Johnny smirked again at the mention of Ten, and Hendery thought he would probably be safe assuring him that yes, he  _ can _ actually skate and no, he wasn’t  _ quite _ stupid enough to bring a whole giant ass skateboard around just for looks but he didn’t get the chance.

“Hendery! Come here, baby.”

He whipped his head around to find Ten beckoning him wildly from the other room.

“Uhhhh, see you,” Hendery murmured, turning to obey. Johnny must of made a move to follow because he watched Ten hiss, grimacing over Hendery’s shoulder,

“Not you! You’re in time out!”

He heard Johnny laugh but didn’t get a chance to look back before Ten grabbed hold of him, leading him through the living room.

“Ugh, that was painful. You really want a guy like that?” Ten demanded, shouldering through a group of people chatting near the couch.

“I only talked to him for like two minutes,” Hendery muttered halfheartedly.

“And that wasn’t enough? All he did was check you out and act like a dick.”

“I mean… he checked you out more.”

“Exactly! And you still want his dusty ass. But fine, whatever. If you’re still not deterred by his questionable personality and you’re still trying to bone, then let’s at least get you on a  _ bit _ more even footing. You struggle in most things but you shine in your element.”

“I thought you liked watching me struggle,” Hendery offered, shoulders drooping, defeated.

“Usually yes, but at the hands of a smug John Suh - not so much, as it turns out,” Ten replied, pulling him out the sliding glass door and into the backyard.

“Why are we- oh…”

Hendery stood at the precipice of the pool, gazing down in wonder.

Then he made a face.

“What is this, Lords of Dogtown?” he mused, dropping his board onto the ground, kicking it up by the tail as he finally took a long swig of his White Claw. There was a loud laugh and Hendery nearly choked as he was slapped roughly on the back. He glanced over, barely managing not to dribble as a medium beefy white dude threw a friendly arm over his shoulder.

“My parents drained it during the drought a few years back and they never got around to filling it again,” the dude explained cheerfully. “I didn’t expect anyone to actually bring their gear but you’re more than welcome to use it, bro.”

“Uhhh, thanks, man,” he offered, looking over at Ten curiously. His roommate merely smiled sunnily between the two of them.

“Sure thing. Don’t crack your head open and we’re all gravy!”

Hendery tried not to groan as he was smacked heartily once more before the dude wandered off. He shot Ten a questioning look but his friend merely grinned, gesturing toward the empty pool,

“Go on! Do your thing.”

Hendery looked at the pool, then Ten, then around the backyard. There were about a dozen people scattered around drinking and talking, not paying them any mind.

“You really think I should-”

“Do your thing and don’t worry about who’s watching and who isn’t,” Ten assured him. “I promise you it’ll work in your favor. It won’t be long before Johnny wanders out here for a smoke and he’s _so_ easily impressed, it’s a joke.”

“Thanks a lot??” Hendery replied, half insulted, half resigned. It’s not like he wasn’t used to Ten’s… Ten-ness. He did like it after all (he’d clearly never developed a proper sense of self-preservation).

“Go on, bubs,” Ten ordered brightly, reaching up to squish Hendery’s face with one hand, patting him sharply on the butt with the other. “Show off a little.”

He watched as Ten flounced off, back inside, leaving him alone in front of the empty pool. He sighed, chugging the rest of his drink before dropping in. He took it pretty easy, rolling back and forth, backsiding the tile in the deep, frontsiding in the swallow. He wasn’t really interested in falling on his face (or his ass) in front of a bunch of drunk, apathetic strangers. He went at it for a while, looping around, avoiding the lights, stalling on the edge. It was fun, or whatever, but like it still felt pretty weird randomly skating at a house party. He let off his momentum until he eventually rolled to a stop in the middle of the pool, hands on his hips, considering getting out.

“Oh, sweet. I heard there was a bowl to skate but I thought I’d be the only loser who brought my gear.”

He glanced up to see a cute white girl with straight black hair cropped to her chin and a backwards hat grinning down at him from the deep end.

“You could never be the only loser while I’m here,” he called out cheerily with a smile. She laughed, dropping in and blowing past him to ollie over the edge in the shallow end.

It was a lot more fun with someone else to be an idiot with. They talked and carved for a while before the girl pointed out that they were both wearing essentially the same outfit (black tee, snapback, cargo shorts) which was kinda embarrassing but also pretty funny.

It wasn’t until he decided to grind the edge that he noticed Johnny standing a little ways away on the lawn with a beer in his hand, watching. He nearly got a hangup but managed to save it, rolling back down into the bowl.

“Hey, dude. Yo, uh…”

It was Johnny. Hendery glanced over his shoulder, craving back around toward him, slower now.

“...Hendery!”

“Hen-” he started, blinking in surprise. Johnny grinned, moving to loom over the edge.

“Beat you to it,” he said, proud of himself. Hendery skidded to a halt right below him. He looked up at him with what he hoped was a casual, friendly smile, desperately trying to ignore the fact that he had to look past his dick to see his face from this angle (could his brain literally SHUT UP for once in his life?).

“What’s up, Johnny?” he asked, probably missing 'cool and casual' but he’d most certainly settle for 'not Desperate As Hell™'. The man took a minute to really look him over once more, sipping on his beer, in no hurry.

“I came out to smoke,” he said finally. “Join?”

He was smiling like he already knew the answer.

“Yeah, I- That sounds cool, yeah,” Hendery replied. Johnny jerked his chin up, beckoning him out. Hendery nodded, immediately taking off running in the opposite direction. He waved goodbye to the girl as he flew by, craving around the far wall to gain momentum before circling back, gaining enough speed to fly out.

He landed beside Johnny, a little closer than he meant to, catching his board in his hand.

“You’re not bad,” Johnny offered, reaching out his free hand to steady him (not that Hendery actually needed it but !!!). “Definitely fun to watch. I bet you could do more without an audience, right?”

Hendery laughed in surprise.

“Yeah, I’ve kinda bitched out from doing anything substantial tonight. Feels too weird tricking intensely while everyone’s just trying to chill,” he said, following as Johnny wandered over to the empty built in fire pit.

“Shame. But I feel you,” Johnny allowed, easing down on the nearby bench. “Would you trick for me if I asked?”

“Emmm, I mean. I don’t like, really... Right now, or..?” Hendery babbled, hovering just above the bench, board still in his hand. Johnny laughed at him, pulling Hendery down gently beside him.

“I won’t make you,” he teased. “Just wanted to know if you would.”

“I-” Hendery started, considering. “If you really wanted me to.”

“Good answer.”

Johnny reached into the pocket of his shirt, pulling out a really sad, limp joint. He glanced at it in surprise, before looking back at Hendery and immediately bursting out laughing.

“Jesus, the disgust,” he said, grinning when Hendery had the good grace to look sheepish. “I’m too lazy to roll ‘em once I’m out. A smoke’s a smoke, right?”

“Ugh, here, gimme that,” Hendery ordered, holding out his hand. “Let me at least make it presentable.”

He propped his board on his lap, wheels up, shifting around to avoid cracking Johnny in the knee as he did so. He reached into his pocket for his wallet, pulling out one of the slim rectangles of index card he kept for just such an occasion.

“Damn. He came prepared,” Johnny mused, and Hendery glanced up to see him watching with interest.

“Yeah, well… nothing worse than a slobbery, flaccid joint,” he said, replacing his wallet before folding the edge of his little card back and forth in an accordion shape less than halfway. He set it on the deck of his board, pulling out his swiss army knife now. Usually he’d use the little scissors to cut a smaller rectangle from one corner but with Johnny watching, he could admit he felt like showing off a little. He flipped out the blade instead, hacking the corner of the card off as neat as he could manage.

He refolded the accordion, rolling the whole thing into a tight circle.

“Just the tip,” Johnny said, gazing over his face with amusement (and interest?) as he took the filter. Hendery laughed a little too loud, situating the joint on his deck and carefully unwrapping the paper as best he could without tearing it. He rearranged the weed, reclaiming the filter tip to place it carefully inside before rerolling and sealing it back up.

“There!” he pronounced happily, handing it back. “That tip’s supposed to let more smoke through.”

“What more could we want?” Johnny asked, reaching into his own pocket for a lighter. Hendery moved his board onto the ground, scooting tentatively closer as Johnny lit up, rolling it between his fingers. Once he got it going, he took a couple puffs, ashing it into the fire pit before passing it off to Hendery.

“Pretty generous, man,” he offered, inhaling deeply and holding it for a few seconds before letting it out. “Unless you want something back. Which, fair.”

Johnny’s lip twitched but he merely shrugged, smiling wryly.

“Smoking alone’s no fun,” was all he said, wrapping one hand around the back of Hendery’s neck as he waited to reclaim the blunt. God he was still. Very fine and very close to Hendery and also touching him.

They chatted a little as they passed. Nothing revolutionary, or even particularly interesting but with the first tingles of a high combined with Johnny’s attention and face and closeness, he was having the time of his life.

Eventually Johnny started blowing smoke rings which Hendery found highly stimulating for several reasons.

“Wow, I wish I could figure out how to do that,” he said, watching Johnny put a spin on one.

“It’s not that hard,” Johnny replied smugly, watching as Hendery took a couple puffs before passing it back. “Just takes a little finesse.”

He took it back, inhaling deeply before blowing out another ‘o’ of smoke, pushing it forward with a burst of air from both hands. He quickly sucked in some more, folding his tongue to blow a thin line of smoke through the middle before they both dissipated.

“Maybe you just have a talented tongue. And mouth. What else can they do?” Hendery asked, too mellow now to feel embarrassed by the terrible line (which was a nice relief, honestly).

“Lots of fun things,” Johnny answered, grinning unabashedly. Hendery reached out to reclaim the joint but he pulled it just out of reach, shaking his head. “Shotgun.”

Hendery blinked slowly, stupidly, as Johnny took a deep lungful of smoke, gesturing him forward with his free hand.

He obeyed, leaning in, still only half registering what was about to happen as he opened his mouth for Johnny to slot their lips together. He inhaled as best he could, feeling a little dizzy - far more from the action than the hit.

“One more,” Johnny croaked out, voice husky with smoke. He took another hit, leaning in again.

Hendery tried to get all the smoke he could but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t more concerned about figuring out how to keep Johnny’s lips on his.

His idiot brain couldn’t come up with much, so when Johnny began to pull away, he settled for grasping the front of his shirt to keep him close.

“Tongue?” he asked hopefully, knowing somewhere in his checked out rational mind that this was a stupid thing to say and it wasn’t a real question (or even a sentence) but it’s what he had.

Johnny gripped Hendery’s hand with his free one, looking incredibly self-satisfied.

“Damn. It sounds so desperate when you ask like that~” he teased, eyes dancing in amusement. “Would you beg me for it?”

“I-” Hendery started, thinking yeah… he’d probably be willing to prostrate himself a little to get a taste of Johnny Suh. Luckily for him, the object of his lustful affection took pity and just as his needy useless brain desired, their lips were pressed together once more.

The tongue was good. And he did have finesse. Hendery was glad he was already a little high, otherwise he’d probably be stressing over his own comparative skill, and worrying over trying not to drool or clank teeth or something equally awful to ruin the mood. As it was, he simply reminded himself to breathe through his nose, following Johnny’s lead. He tasted like weed, of course, and a little like beer, which didn’t sound great but since Hendery did too, it was familiar and actually kind of nice. Somewhere in the distance, his brain reminded him that Johnny seemed to like desperate, so he didn’t hold back from roaming his hands over his shoulders, chest, and stomach to his heart’s desire.

Johnny was worse anyway. Hendery had long forgotten that there were a bunch of other people scattered around the yard, which explained the lack of shame he felt when he was pulled as close to Johnny as possible without actually being in his lap. Or when Johnny’s other hand began roaming over his thigh, pushing up his shorts, fingers brushing subtly against his dick. Other people didn’t matter to him then. All that mattered was the feeling of it. The satisfaction of successfully bagging his stupid instagram crush. It was good.

“Y’all are hopeless, you don’t deserve this joint. So I’ll just be taking- oh shit, it’s out.”

The loud, amused voice startled Hendery with its closeness. He opened his eyes, pulling back to see the pretty singer hovering just over Johnny’s shoulder with their blunt and a frown. As soon as he locked eyes with Hendery, however, his expression turned to a wicked smirk.

“Oh, don’t stop on my account,” he sang out innocently. Johnny snorted, glancing over his shoulder at him with a grin. Then he took Hendery’s face between both hands, licking along his lower lip before finishing with a gentle nibble. It was for show and that made him feel kind of ?!?!?!

“It’s cool, we can smoke more,” he said, pulling away fully now to loop his arm around the singer's (Hyuck? That’s what Ten had called him, right?) ass, pulling him forward until he was standing between them.

“I was  _ trying _ to steal it for myself in your distraction, if you hormonal idiots hadn’t let it go out,” Hyuck joked, returning the joint to Johnny. He glanced over at Hendery, studying him for a moment before his face lit up with recognition. “You’re Ten’s pet, aren’t you?”

Pet?

“Ummm, I’m his roommate,” he offered, confused. “Hendery.”

“Sure but you’ve followed him around like a little lost puppy since you two met, right?” Hyuck accused brightly. Ouch. “Well, I’m glad you’re trying to strike out on your own. Ten is great and hot as fuck but no one deserves to be emotionally beholden to him. So I’m glad you seem to be… enjoying yourself without him.”

He glanced meaningfully down at Hendery’s crotch and he definitely wasn’t high enough not to be horrified when he finally noticed his own half chub casually hanging out there. He felt himself go hot, quickly adjusting his shorts (thank god they were huge, lord he didn’t deserve this), while Hyuck only watched him in knowing delight.

“Yeah, it’s… thanks so much for your support,” he muttered sarcastically in defeat, glancing over at Johnny to see if he’d noticed. He seemed distracted enough, having finally gotten the blunt burning evenly again. Hendery jumped when he felt gentle fingers thread through the hair at the base of his neck. He looked up to see Hyuck smiling apologetically now, squeezing his shoulder reassuringly.

Um.

“Here, hit,” Johnny order, blowing smoke down his chin as he offered Hendery the joint between his fingers. He didn’t let Hendery take it, simply pressing his fingers to his lips, urging him to inhale. Once he did, Johnny immediately offered it to Hyuck in the same way. The pretty boy leaned down obligingly, hand still resting on Hendery’s shoulder. He watched as his lips wrapped around the joint behind Johnny’s fingers. All three of their faces were like… oddly close together now. Which was fine. And not weird. And… shut  _ up _ horny brain.

“Oh shit, Hyuck! Get over here! Dave’s about to do a kegstand!” someone called from the other side of the yard. Hyuck made a loud noise of acknowledgement, blowing smoke over his shoulder, away from them.

“Can’t miss that,” Johnny said, with a grin, taking another hit.

“Definitely not,” Hyuck affirmed, gripping at Hendery’s shoulder mindlessly. “If we’re lucky the beer will drown him.”

Hendery let out a surprised laugh just as Johnny pressed his fingers to his mouth once more.

“One last hit,” he said, holding it there for a moment as he sucked before standing. “I’ll probably see you around, but if not, Ten has my number. Or if he won’t give it to you, he follows me on insta. Just message me on there.”

“Oh, okay, that’s. Yeah I’ll-” he started, watching as Johnny stood, straddling the bench to stand beside the pretty singer. Damn they were both really so...

“Nice to meet you, Hendery!” Hyuck interrupted sweetly with a wave. “Maybe we’ll see you around.”

“Yeah that would be. Nice,” he replied with a halfhearted wave of his own, watching as Johnny passed Hyuck the blunt, sliding his hand into the boy’s back pocket.

Damn they were both really so…

Fucking hot.

And possibly fucking?

Hendery sighed, adjusting his shorts awkwardly back into place now that he (thankfully) had nothing to hide. He sat there for a few minutes, staring into the abyss before he abruptly stood, avoiding the loud, boisterous kegstand side of the yard in favor of heading inside to look for Ten.

He pulled out his phone, unfollowing then re-following Johnny on insta, before sending him a simple ‘Hi, it’s Hendery. From the party. Ten’s roommate.’

He debated but ended up following Hyuck too. God he thirst trapped even more than Johnny did. Hendery was but a simple man with a weak, gay heart. He was probably setting himself up for suffering.

Or at the very least, embarrassment.

  
***

**johnnyjsuh** and  **hyucksuckfuck** started following you

‘hey man, didn’t see you leave. band’s playing a show in town next weekend if you wanna come. the after party should be lit’

Hendery shot up in bed. He and Ten hadn’t stayed at the party much longer, so he’d already been fast asleep when Johnny sent back the invitation around 3am the night before.

He jumped out of bed, not bothering to throw on pants over his boxers as he ran down the hall and into the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway, looking around excitedly to find Ten eating cereal at the table groggily. He looked around at his roommate where he stood vibrating with excitement.

“What the hell are you so damn peppy about?” Ten demanded grumpily. He was not a morning person.

Hendery opened his mouth to reply but suddenly thought better of it.

“Just! Excited to be awake!” he declared, rushing over to the fridge to retrieve a container of yogurt and a glass of orange juice before plopping down in the chair beside Ten.

He whipped out his phone again.

‘Cool, sounds good. Just send me the info.’

Send.

“I don’t understand you. What right do you have to be so damn chipper in the morning?” Ten muttered. Hendery didn’t answer - he was in too good a mood to bicker. He merely cooed, petting Ten on the back of his neck, laughing when he was viciously swatted in response.

“Are you going to any more of Johnny’s performances?” he asked instead, trying and failing for casual. Luckily for him, Ten seemed too tired to grill.

“Not if I can help it. Why?”

“Just curious!” Hendery replied, shoving a giant scoop of yogurt into his mouth to hide the grin. “On a totally unrelated note, I have plans this weekend.”

Ten snorted, considering the spoonful of cereal before him.

“Right. In that case, I don’t know your preference, so I'll tell you that Johnny’s down to fuck or be fucked but he’ll whine and moan if you make him prep himself, so maybe trim your nails before then.”

Hendery choked on his yogurt, coughing roughly as Ten laughed at his pain, slapping him unhelpfully on the back.

It was embarrassing, of course, but the more he thought of it, this was actually helpful information.

“What… uh. What about Hyuck?” he tried, voice small. Might as well prepare for all possible outcomes. He expected Ten to laugh at him but he simply cocked his head, considering.

“Hmm, I dunno. I could ask Xuxi, if you want.”

“Please, for the love of all that is holy, do not ask my cousin how I should go about fucking some guy.”

“It’s not my fault y’all have laughably similar taste.”

“I don’t deserve this abuse.”

“That’s a personal opinion, baby, and a false one. Now eat your yogurt.”

**Author's Note:**

> *DISCLAIMER* I rarely smoked weed even when I did smoke it, and I was certainly never in charge of rolling it, but it's fine. Ignore the skating details, ignore the weed details, just allow yourself to enjoy this painfully realistic thirst fest with an open mind lol.
> 
> I thought it was funny to make Hendery good at the useful, fundamental thing while this Johnny only cared about the showy, useless shit.
> 
> Let me know what you think!  
> No one might read this, lol, there are literally 3 fics in the johndery tag as we speak (4 now) but it's cool.  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/stephaech?s=09)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/smore13)


End file.
